gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105 Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike is a heavy armed variant of the GAT-X105 Strike. It was featured in the Eyecatches of the HD Remastered version of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Its primary pilot was Kira Yamato. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-X105 Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam is the possible end-point of how the original three Striker Packs of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam could have been used. The combination allows the Strike to have the agility of the Aile Strike Gundam, the heavy firepower of the Launcher Strike Gundam and the close range power of the Sword Strike Gundam at the same time, making it virtually the perfect weapon without losing performance. As well, having all three Striker Packs connected at the same time allows the Strike Gundam to stay active for much longer than having just one Pack on There are few visible changes to the standard Striker Pack, such as how Aile Stiker's main wings can be fold down and weird devices on right side of Strike's back. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :Another add-on to the regular Strike, the beam rifle can optionally be stored on the rear waist. This is the primary mid to long range combat weapon and can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. ;*Shield :The shield is an optional piece of equipment designed to increase the Strike's defensive capability. A piece of armor almost as long as the Strike is tall the shield is used to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot, or will not dodge. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Strike's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is designed to block and absorb energy based attacks from weapons such as beam rifles and beam sabers, an ability the phase shift armor is unable to accomplish. However the shield has limits, for instance its ability to block an attack on the scale of a positron cannon blast is limited to halting the momentum while the shield and Strike itself will be destroyed. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-ship Sword :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Sword Strike's largest and primary weapon. It is a large physical blade that has a laser emitter along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although Schwert Gewehr was design to double as laser rifle, Strike only use the prototype model lacking this feature. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :A "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor weapon built into the Sword Strike's shield. It has a grappling claw that can catch enemy units to pull them into the Sword Strike's combat range. ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang :Stored on the Sword Strike's left should armor is a single "Midas Messer" beam boomerang. It is a throwing weapon that uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise. ;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon :The primary weapon of the Launcher Strike is a powerful arm mounted "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon mounted on the back and held by the left arm. At its introduction it was the most powerful mobile suit mounted weapon, capable of blasting a hole through a colony wall. ;*120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun :A multi-barreled 120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun mounted in the right shoulder armor used to defend against missiles and enemy mobile suits. ;*350mm Gun Launcher :A pair of 350mm gun launchers is mounted into the right shoulder armor used to defend against missiles and enemy mobile suits. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Extended Battery Pack ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105 Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. History In CE 71, the Earth Alliance, together with Morgenroete, Inc, worked on the G Project, a program that would give the EA a fighting chance against ZAFT with their own Mobile Suits. However, word got out of the G Project and a group of ZAFT Red Coats, lead by Rau Le Creuset, would steal four of the five completed suits, with only the GAT-X105 Strike remaining in EA hands. The Strike itself, being a multi-functioned Mobile Suit, was outfitted with three different Striker Packs for various roles. The GAT-X105 Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam, a combination of the Strike Gundam and its Striker Packs, would have been the ultimate usage of the four devices, yet for unknown reasons this form was never used in battle Notes & Trivia * Strike's head crest displays the text "CINQUE X-105", which means "Five" in Italian and a reference to the GAT-X105 Strike being the fifth mobile suit developed under the Earth Alliance's "G Project". Articles & References Strike ASL.jpg|Official info of the Alie/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam (From Hobby Japan April 2012 Issue) Picture Gallery Remastered.png|Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike during Eyecatch of Gundam SEED HD Remaster Strike Gundam.jpg|GAT-X105 Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam External Links Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits